


candles

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: SGC discord ficalong [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: After a chance meeting in the SGC, Teyla and Teal'c become fond of each other.
Relationships: Teyla Emmagan/Teal'c
Series: SGC discord ficalong [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	candles

**Author's Note:**

> no tw for this story

\----------

Teyla steps through the stargate, a small bag thrown over her shoulder. It contains a water bottle, a change of earth style clothing, and a lunch consisting of bread, dried meat, and raw vegetables. Today she is visiting the SGC, purely for pleasure rather than business. Despite the potential dangers of having an alien wandering outside of the SGC, she had reluctantly been given permission because Elizabeth insisted that educating her on earth’s culture was important. 

Teyla finds Earth entertaining in small doses, but overwhelming if she stays too long. Still, she enjoys what John calls “shopping”. Earth has a thriving fashion industry, and while athosians are too down to earth to obsess over appearances, Teyla appreciates beauty. She enjoys buying impractical earth clothing to wear to the rare party held on Atlantis. She would not admit it, but she enjoys the compliments she gets from the earthlings. Athosians refrain from complimenting unless they are close with the person. Earthlings have no such restraints.

She makes her way to the women’s locker room and changes into the earth clothes she had brought: skinny jeans and a purple “crop top”, as she has been told it is called. She is heading towards the elevator to leave the base when she screeches to a stop. A familiar scent winds around her. It is a heavy cloying scent, one that earth does not have, so smelling it here throws her off. She turns around and tracks the scent to a room with the door closed. Curious, she knocks. 

A deep voice calls:

“Come in.”

She enters the room to find it full of candles, which must be the source of the scent. A tall, brown skinned man is putting the candles out one by one. He gives her a pleasant smile and inclines his head in a bow in greeting. She recognizes him as Teal’c, from the time he had visited Atlantis. She bows her head in return and says:

“I recognized the pau scent. Are these Athosian made candles, by chance?”

Teal’c nods, putting out the last one.

“Indeed. Samatha Carter had bought them and brought them back for me. Once I informed her the scent assisted my meditation, she continued to supply me with them.”

Teyla feels a thrill of having mediation in common; she might have expected him to be like Ronon, who struggled with mediation. She replies:

“That is what we originally created them for. I’m glad you find them useful.”

Teal’c crosses his arms behind his back and looks her over before asking:

“Going out?”

Teyla nods.

“I am.”

An idea strikes her, and recklessly, she rushes to ask:

“Would you care to join me?”

Teal’c tilts his head, considering, before saying:

“I would be happy to.”

\---------

They are in the mall, the crowd making way for Teal’c’s impressive form. Teyla points out her favorite store, and Teal’c gives his approval. They enter and begin looking over the racks of clothing. As they bring clothing back to the changing rooms, Teyla says:

“I must admit, Teal’c, I am jealous.”

Teal’c sets down a pair of pants and raises an eyebrow.

“How so?”

Teyla steps into the changing room and begins pulling her clothes off, continuing to speak through the curtain separating them. 

“You fought the goa’uld, a vicious, oppressive alien force in this galaxy. I do the same in pegasus. The difference is that you have won your fight. How does it feel to succeed? To finally be free, see your enemies bent and broken, unable to hurt your people anymore?”

Teyla shimmes into a dress as she awaits a response.

“You know I cannot tell you how it feels. It is inexpressible. It is like nothing else I have ever felt. I hope you get to feel it soon, Teyla.”

Teyla smiles to herself at the thought and steps out of the dressing room, finding Teal’c waiting. She holds her arms out to the side and spins, asking:

“How do I look?”

The dress is skintight, accentuating her assets, and covered in a mesh of glimmering jewels. Teal’c looks her over, eyes lingering unsubtly. She feels herself heat under her gaze. She is, undeniably, attracted to him. Teal’c looks back up to meet her eyes and says:

“Beautiful.”

She smiles and looks him over as well. He’s wearing a pair of jeans that hug his legs tightly, showing off his strong thighs. She smirks and says:

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Teal’c laughs, a deep, rumbling noise. Teyla grins and asks:

“So, should I buy it?”

Teal’c steps forwards, snagging the price tag, and hisses at the price.

“I don’t believe the SGC pays enough for this to be affordable.”

Teyla laughs and says:

“I save for long periods before I schedule a visit to earth, so that I may splurge.”

“Then by all means, go ahead.”

Teyla takes one last look in a nearby mirror before saying:

“I will wear it to our next party.”

Teyla steps back into the dressing room and begins to struggle out of the dress, careful not to damage it. The only downside of such tight clothing is how constraining it is. As she does so, Teal’c speaks, voice slightly muffled by the wall between them:

“Sam has invited me to one of your parties before, but I have not taken her up on it.”

Teyla smiles at the thought of Teal’c joining them. She enjoys his company and would like to get to know him better. She encourages:

“You should take her up on it. I in particular like the dancing at our parties, but they are enjoyable for many other reasons as well.”

Teal’c replies:

“Perhaps I will. I am not much of a dancer, perhaps you could show me how it’s done.”

Teyla can’t help but grin at the thought of Teal’c awkwardly shuffling on the dance floor.

“I would be happy to.”

\---------

Teyla is sitting on the bed in her room on Atlantis, trying and failing to crochet as Rodney had taught her, when there’s a knock at her door. She stands, curious as to who it is, though she suspects it’s Ronon or John. To her surprise, when she waves the door open she is instead greeted by Teal’c. He looks slightly out of place on Atlantis in his green SGC uniform, but he carries himself with no less assurance. He gives Teyla a soft smile and asks:

“May I come in?”

Teyla steps back to make room for him to enter, saying:

“Of course. What brings you to Atlantis?”

Teal’c looks over her room as he answers:

“I was advising Sam on the situation in the milky way. However, I also wanted to use the opportunity to visit you. I hope you do not mind, I brought you a gift as well.”

Teyla suddenly notices the parcel in his arms, wrapped in a brown homespun fabric.

“I appreciate that, Teal’c.”

Teal’c nods and hands it over. Teyla opens it carefully, taking in the well made candles, which waft an alien scent she has not smelled before. She smiles and looks up, asking:

“Traditional jaffa meditation candles, I presume?”

Teal’c nods.

“Indeed.”

She presses them closer to her face and sniffs, taking in the pleasant scent. 

“They’re beautiful, thank you.”

Teal’c looks pleased at her reaction as he says:

“You’re welcome.”

Then he turns as if to leave. Teyla scrambles to call out:

“Perhaps you would like to stay as I try them out? I find myself in need of meditation at the moment.”

Teal’c turns back, a hint of concern in his eyes.

“I would enjoy joining you in meditation, but tell me, are you upset?”

Teyla laughs and shakes her head, pointing at the mangled crochet on the bed.

“No, simply frustrated. I am a master at tapestry making amongst my people, yet I struggle with this basic human craft.”

Teal’c smiles and runs his fingers over the sad ball of yarn sitting on the bed. He says comfortingly:

“Sometimes the simplest things are the hardest. I have faith that you will succeed in time.”

Teyla grins as she begins setting the new candles around the room and lighting them. She also pull out two woven mats and sets them on the floor.

“Thank you, Teal’c.”

Teal’c settles down on one of the mats easily, as if he were meant to be there. She sits next to him, feeling perfectly at home in his presence, and closes her eyes. 

“Clear your mind, allow the thoughts to flow naturally without interruption...”

\----------

Teyla makes her way to Teal’c’s room, the path familiar by now. She has come for many a visit, and he does the same, visiting Atlantis simply to see her. They have become very close. Today is a surprise; she had brought a meal she had cooked herself, packaged in the handy earth style tupperware, so that Teal’c might try Athosain food. She arrives at his room and knocks. His voice comes through the grey door:

“Come in.”

Teyla steps inside, smiling brightly, about to greet him, when she notices there is another person in the room. They share Teal’c skin tone and have apophis’s mark tattooed on their forehead as well. However, they are young, appearing to be a teenager. Teyla shifts nervously and says:

“I did not realize I was interrupting. My apologies.”

Teal’c gives her a fond smile and reassures her quickly:

“No need to apologize, this is indeed fortuitous. I have been meaning to introduce you two. Teyla, this is Rya’c, my son.”

The boy gives Teyla a respectful nods before saying:

“You are of the pegasus galaxy are you not? You fight the wraith?”

Teyla nods back and replies:

“I am, and I do.”

Rya’c smiles a crooked smile and says:

“I have great respect for you. My father has told me much of you.”

Teyla grins back and replies:

“I feel the same.”

Teal’c, looks her over, focusing on the bag swung over her shoulder.

“Planning another shopping trip?”

Teyla blushes slightly, wondering if bringing him lunch was too much, but pushes ahead:

“Actually, I made lunch, and was wondering if you would like to partake with me. Rya’c is, of course, welcome to join us as well.”

Teal’c and Rya’c smile matching bright smiles. Teal’c speaks first:

“That sounds wonderful, Teyla.”

And Rya’c echoes:

“I agree.”

Teyla sets the bag down and begins pulling out the food and forks she brought. She sets it out on the floor---as there is no table in the room, which does not bother her, athosians eat sitting on the floor quite often---and then takes a seat. Teal’c and Rya’c join her and begin to dig in, showering her in compliments on the food. Teyla asks between bites:

“Rya’c, I hope your wife is well?”

“Indeed she is, she recently was promoted...”

\----------

Teyla enters Elizabeth’s office, wondering why she had been called up. It could be anything as dangerous as looming wraith attack or as mundane as wanting to have a friendly chat. Given the look on Elizabeth’s face, it’s more the latter. She’s smiling gently down at her computer as she types away. Teyla steps up to the desk and clears her throat. Elizabeth looks up and goes:

“Ah!”

Before setting the computer aside. She smiles wider at Teyla and Teyla smiles back; she’s always happy to be around Elizabeth. Elizabeth speaks:

“Good morning, Teyla. We just got a message from the SGC, from Teal’c specifically. He wanted you to know he got your message and he will be at the party tonight.”

Teyla can’t help but grin wider at the thought of seeing Teal’c tonight. She nods and says:

“Thank you, Elizabeth.”

Then Teyla turns to leave, mind already thinking ahead to what looks to be a very exciting evening.

\--------

Teyla is standing by the edge of the crowd, up against a wall, a glass of Athosian wine in her hand. Her spot provides an excellent view of the entrance as she waits for Teal’c. John, an avid dancer, had already invited her out on the dance floor but she had decided to wait for Teal’c before joining him.

Just then, she sees Teal’c’s tall figure enter the room. He looks around the party with measured eyes, obviously looking for someone he recognizes. He’s wearing a dark purple dress shirt and a pair of dress pants that fit him quite well, hugging his thighs just tight enough to show them off. Teyla takes a moment to appreciate the outfit before making her way through the crowd towards him. He’s made his way to the food tables by the time she reaches him. His eyes light up as he spots her and she pushes past a scientist to reach his side. 

He gives her a soft, small smile before looking her over. She’s wearing the dress they had bought together, as promised. He greets her by saying:

“You look beautiful, Teyla.”

She grins up at him and replies:

“Thank you, you look quite handsome as well.”

Teal’c nods in thanks and gestures to the tables packed with food as he asks:

“Would you like to eat?”

“I was thinking perhaps we would dance first. It’s easier on an empty stomach.”

Teal’c nods agreeingly and looks over the heads of the crowd towards the dancefloor, which is lit by colorful lights.

“I presume that is where we are headed?”

Teyla nods and smiles to herself as she uses his signature word:

“Indeed.”

He evidently gets the joke as he laughs, deep and booming, before taking her hand and beginning to make his way to the dance floor. 

Just as they arrive, a slow song begins.

They reach the edge of the crowd and Teal’c gently pulls on their joined hands until they’re close enough for a slow dance, a few inches of space left between them. It’s considerate and Teyla appreciates it. He wraps a hand around her waist, his warmth sinking in through the thin fabric of her dress. She links her arms around his neck, the way earthlings do when they slow dance. Rodney, of all people, had been the one to teach her, much to John's disappointment. Teyla imagines someone is SG1 must have taught Teal’c. He slow dances well, not that there’s much to it, really.

They’re halfway through the song and they’re leaning closer, a magnetic feeling pulling them together. Teyla feels suddenly breathless with what she feels for this man. She looks up and meets Teal’c’s eyes. He’s looking at her with the same open affection she’s feeling right now. They simply stare at each other for a long moment before Teal’c speaks softly:

“I believe you already know what I am about to ask you.”

Teyla grins and replies:

“I think I do, but why don’t you ask anyway?”

Teal’c smiles and nods before asking:

“May I kiss you?”

Teyla smiles, feeling like her stomach is full of butterflies,like she could just burst from happiness.

“I would love that, Teal’c.”

He kisses her and it’s wonderful, feeling like something in the world has just slotted into place. They pull apart, his eyes shining with love, the way hers must be. She smiles, feeling almost shy, and asks:

“Perhaps I can show you how to dance now?”

Teal’c grins back and says:

“That would be perfect.”

\-------------


End file.
